


Redemption? Unlikely

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Aged-up Chara, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Sex, Anorexia, Betty is 16, Blackmail, Body Horror, Bulimia, Canon-Typical Violence, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, EDNOS, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), First Kiss, First Time, Frisk is 16, Grimdark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Mutilation, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sans is 18, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, chara is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Chara sighed as she wiped it off of her face with a flick of her wrist, standing up and stretching. "Well, if you ever change your mind, call for me" she sent the raging pinkette a smirk. "I'll be listening"





	1. Chapter 1

"Betty, please let me show you another way" Frisk said gently, reaching out her hand. Betty stared up at them, enraged, pink eyes blazing even as her other side melted, having been composed entirely of hatred and now destroyed.

She hissed, baring sharp canines, spitting flecks of hate, but Frisk didn't give up, their copper-coloured eyes sympathetic.

Finally Betty gave up, worn and tired and beaten, so she laid her head down apon the gravel and let sleep take her.

\---

Betty woke up in a white bed with white walls that clearly wasn't a hospital. She was tied to the bed quite tightly. She tried to sit up or even adjust herself slightly, but growled apon noticing that she was missing the arm that had been composed of her hatred. The rest of that half of her body seemed to have for the most part regrown, but had this odd cracking design running down it that seemed to be emmiting light through the cracks.

She growled and thrashed, trying to break through the bounds but unable to in her current state.

Chara ran in, crimson eyes blazing and a look of alarm on her face as she held Betty down and administered a calming serum.

She pushed the hair from Betty's face, looking apologetic. "I know it'll be a lot to adjust to.. Not having an arm. But frisk thinks it could come back if your soul heals. Which... Is unlikely" she sighed and was clearly avoiding looking at the other girl's chest, which had become exposed as she had thrown off the blanket in her thrashing. "Sorry for getting rid of your clothes, but they were completely coated in gore. Also, we didn't trust you not to have a weapon hidden in them"

"I don't care about modesty, you little freak!" Betty hissed, blood dripping from her chin by a strip from her mouth. Her chest burned. "I want all of you to DIE!"

"Yeah? I know how that feels" Chara sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes downcast. "I've.. Wanted to hurt people that bad. Wanted to hurt myself too. I've done both" she glanced at Betty. "You can pick redemption or imprisonment, but I'll just tell you right here that redemption is so much more pleasent. Life becomes worth living. What do you have to live for now that we've beaten you?"

Betty opened her mouth to rage out a reply but found herself woefully lost for words. She instead settled to glare.

"Exactly" Chara nodded simply. "Nothing. We can change that. But only if you're willing to co-operate"

Betty spat blood at her.

Chara sighed as she wiped it off of her face with a flick of her wrist, standing up and stretching. "Well, if you ever change your mind, call for me" she sent the raging pinkette a smirk. "I'll be listening"

And with that she left the room.

Within the hour Betty fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're up n running?" Sans asked sarcastically once when she had broken the bounds and jumped from the bed to sprint through the door. The skeleton had teleported directly into her path and sent her lying back.

And being injured, that hurt. A LOT.

"Fuck... You" she spat. He grinned. "Sorry, Frisk already did that"

"Oh god.. That's disgusting. You're worthless" she managed as she limped back to her bed, slumping onto it as she glared at her useless stub where her arm had once been. It was bandaged thoroughly but still looked and felt disgusting.

"Frisk didn't find it disgusting" he shrugged before turning and yelling. "HEY KID, THE BRAT'S AWAKE"

With the sound of pounding feet Frisk zoomed in, and Betty's scowl intensified.

Frisk had brought her here, obviously. And Frisk thought she could be redeemed.

She snorted. Fat fucking chance.

"Kill me" she spat, eyes glowing. "You can't keep me as your little pet to mould as you please. I won't fucking let you"

Frisk's face became concerned and guilty. "I don't want to own you, Betty. I want to... Rehabiliate you"

"Get out" Betty hissed. When the brunette didn't move her chest gave a powerful tug of rage. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she grabbed the lamp by her bedside they had neglected to take and it smashed by the other's head. Frisk screamed and left, and Sans teleported to her, grabbing her hand and bending the fingers back until they broke.

She screamed, kicking at him until he doubled over, punching him violently in the skull before screaming and clutching at her hand at the pain it wrought. Sans flicked his now blue glowing finger and her soul gleamed the same colour right before she was slammed into the ceiling, the plaster crumbling away as he then sent her into the wall and held her there.

"Listen here you fucking brat" he growled, eye flashing blue and golden. "Don't you ever dare to touch a single hair on Frisk's head again, or I'll make sure that an arm isn't the only thing you're missing. Understand?!"

She glared.

He pulled her away from the wall then slammed her back into it. She choked and coughed up spittle. He glared, flames erupting from his active eye. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She slowly nodded. He released his hold and she was sent crashing to the floor. He pulled her up by her hair, staring directly into her eyes. "Listen here kid, because I'll only warn you once. You've killed all of us so many damn times and if Frisk couldn't reset the lot of us would be dead. I ain't gonna forget that. So watch your step. Capiche?"

She nodded.

He threw her back into her bed and left in a flash.

She glared furiously at the space where he had just been, rage and indignancy flooding her as she stared at her broken fingers.

She couldn't even reset them, due to only having one arm.

Eventually Toriel came in and set them, and didn't seem to believe her that Sans did it, though eventually sighed and said she would make sure he wasn't left alone with her in the room ever again.

She supposed it was the best she was going to get.

Later in Chara came in, and Betty spat at her again, more confident due to her rage and adrenelin from her encounter with Sans. Chara has sighed and rolled her eyes, but left the raging demon a small meal before stepping out.

Betty tried to ignore the food, but after an hour was too hungry and ate it.

It tasted delicious.

Chara came back.

"Your food is fucking dogshit"

Well, she couldn't exactly tell her that she liked it, now could she?!


	3. Chapter 3

Betty somehow found herself desperately pressing her lips to Chara's a week later, pulling the brunette closer, tilting her head, saliva sonnecting their lips even when they briefly would seperate.

They had been arguing constantly back and forth, to an extent where even Toriel was beginning to get annoyed. She had pretty much pushed them in a room together.

Some meaningless argument. Then... 

"Stop acting like you know shit" Betty growled, eyes gleaming with ill intent. "Stop acting like you underatand the crap I've been through. Go and fuck yourself"

Chara just rolled her eyes before looking downward. "Had a shitty childhood, right? Arguing parents, constant tension, violence?" she shot the other girl a glance. Betty growled but didn't deny it. Agate and Copper had had a... Tumultuous relationship. At best. They had been... Incestuous. Extremely. Abd while she hadn't been the product of this unusual coupling, she had been privy to many makeouts, as well as the guilty tension afterward and oftentimes the violence that followed.

It really solidified to her why incest was such a taboo affair.

Though she never spoke up about this opinion to them. The one time she dared to insinuate her discomfort Agate had backhanded her.

So she hadn't bothered from that point on.

She was brought back into reality by Chara speaking again.

"I... I didn't like my parents either" she murmered, closing her eyes. Her face seemed to pale slightly, the pallid nature of her skin unnatural. "They always fought. Hated each other. Hated me. Hit me."

Betty's eyes widened in shock at this admission. Chara shook her head. "And.. Yeah. It fucked me up real good. When i jumped into mt.Ebbot, i wanted to die. Desperately. Tried to even after the Dreemurr's adopted me. Slit my wrists. Took too much meds. Jumped from high places" she chuckled slightly. "And yet only fucking buttercups finally put me down. Stupid. Dumb." she growled. "So yeah. I do get it. Get over yourself"

Betty had frozen, mind whirring that someone actually fucking understood.

And her body seemed to go on autopilot as she lurched toward the othet teen, joining their lips.

Chara slid against her, moaning slightly, pliant, before flushing and pulling back,looking equal parts satisfied and violated. "What was that for?"

Betty didn't answer. Didn't know what to say.

Chara scoffed, eyes sharpening, and left.

They didn't talk for several days after.


End file.
